Happily Ever After
by Courtney7
Summary: An alternate version of what happened in the Enchanted Forest between Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Rumbelle all the way!
1. Chapter 1

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Belle asked as she looks up at Rumple with fear in her eyes.

"Go," he says and points toward the door.

"Go?" Belle questions.

"I don't want you anymore dearie."

Belle gets up and heads towards the door, but then she stops. She turns around and marches back to Rumpelstiltskin, getting right in his face.

"But I want you," she says. "Doesn't anyone care about what I want? I would be a disgrace if I were to go back to my kingdom now. No one will want me. But despite what you say, I know that you want me. I know that you want me to stay."

"Don't kid yourself dearie. You were merely a caretaker for my vast estate. I have no use for you anymore."

"I know that's not true, and you know it too. When you've come to your senses, I will be upstairs cooking your dinner."

And with that Belle storms out of the dungeon, leaving Rumple flabbergasted.

Rumple can't believe what just happened. His little maid stood up for herself. She knew what she wanted and she went after it. Isn't that what Rumple was always doing? Making deals with people to get what he wanted. Rumple knew what he wanted and he always got it. In just the little time that Belle had spent with him, he had already made an impression on her. He was secretly glad that Belle had decided to stay. He did want her.

Later, as Belle was making dinner, Rumple snuck up behind her.

"Hello, dearie," he whispered into her ear.

Belle jumped right out of her skin, dropping the teacup she was holding in the process.

"Rumpelstiltskin! You scared me." Belle bent down to pick up the teacup that she had dropped. "Oh, I'm uh so sorry, it's…it's chipped. You can hardly see it."

"Well it's just a cup," Rumple responds.

Belle relaxes when she sees that Rumple isn't mad. "Your dinner is almost ready sir," she says.

"Very well, dearie. You can bring it to me in the dining hall. Bring a plate for yourself as well. I'd like for you to join me."

Half an hour later Rumple was sitting in the dining hall when Belle came from the kitchen carrying two plates full of food. She set one in front of Rumple and another, a few seats away, for herself.

"Come closer Belle. I'd like to have you near me."

"Yes, sir," Belle replied and she scooted to the seat next to Rumple's.

"I have decided that you can stay," Rumple begins. "On one condition."

"And what condition might that be?" Belle asks.

"You will no longer sleep in the dungeon. You will sleep upstairs, in my room, in my bed."

Belle's eyes immediately glanced up when she heard what he had said. "Did he really want her to sleep in his bed, with him?" she thought.

"Do we have a deal dearie?" Rumple asked.

"Yes. We do." Belle said. This may not be the conventional way, but she may get the happily ever after she wants after all.

**So this is a short drabble that I've had in my head for awhile. It does have the potential to be more, but I'll only continue if I get some interest. Please drop me a comment. They make my day **


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Rumple and Belle were sitting together by the fire. Rumple was spinning at his wheel, and Belle was sitting on the chaise nearby, reading a book. Belle had just finished her chapter and she was feeling pretty tired. She looked over at Rumple and politely asked, "May I please retire now, Rumple? I am feeling quite tired."

"Yes, you may," Rumple responds. "Remember, you are to sleep in my bed now. You will find that it is quite large, plenty big enough for the both of us."

"Thank you Rumple. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Belle. I will be up soon."

When Belle enters Rumple's room she is surprised by just how big the bed is. Rumple definitely was not kidding when he said there was more than enough room for the both of them. She walks into the adjacent bathroom to wash her face and slip into her nightgown. Then she slides under the big covers of Rumple's bed. She lays her head against the pillow and gazes up at the ceiling. Back in her room at home she had many comforting things to help her fall asleep. There was nothing of the sort in Rumple's room. Not a bedside table, or even a lamp. But, Belle was not complaining. She knew that the dungeon was a lot worse than this. Belle soon fell into a deep sleep, thinking about her father and the family that she had left behind so many days ago.

Rumple headed up to bed about an hour after Belle. When he arrived at his room he saw her peacefully sleeping. She was spread out across the bed, and she looked too comfortable for him to move. So, when he got into bed, he clung to the edge of his side of the bed, so as not to disturb her, and also so that he was not too close to her. His intentions were clear to him, but he did not yet want to reveal them to Belle.

Belle knew immediately when Rumpelstiltskin arrived in his room. He had an air about him that Belle had already learned to detect. She lay perfectly still, not wanting him to know that she was still awake. She had no idea why she wanted her here, in his bed, and she did not plan to find out on the first night. Thankfully, Rumple did not bother her and soon enough she heard him snoring. She was finally able to let out the breath that she had been holding and try to fall asleep.

When Belle awoke the next morning, she looked over at where Rumple should have been and found an empty bed. She slipped into some clothes and headed downstairs to find him. As she came down the staircase, she began to smell the most wonderful smell. It was coming from the kitchen. She padded into the kitchen and almost ran right into Rumple, who was carrying two plates of scrambled eggs.

"Well hello dearie. I was just about to come and get you. I made us scrambled eggs for breakfast."

"Thank you. But, umm I thought that I was supposed to do the cooking."

"Yes, you are. But before you came I made all of my own meals anyway. I can help out every now and then."

"That is very kind of you. Thank you."

"Did you enjoy your sleep last night? I hope the bed was comfortable enough for you."

"Oh yes," Belle replied. "It was very nice, much better than the floor of the dungeon."

"I'm glad. Today I have to go and make some deals, but when I get back maybe you can join me for a picnic dinner. It is such a beautiful day outside."

"Of course. I'll prepare a wonderful picnic basket and have it ready for when you return."

"Excellent. I look forward to it. But for now, I must go. I trust that you can handle these dishes?"

"Of course," Belle replied.

As soon as Belle was finished with the breakfast dishes she began thinking about what to prepare for their picnic dinner. She had noticed that there was a blackberry patch on Rumple's estate, and she decided to pick some to make a blackberry pie. What Belle didn't realize was that the blackberry patch was a mess. By the time that she had enough berries for her pie, both of her hands were dyed completely purple. As soon as her pie was in the oven, she ran upstairs to quickly take a shower before Rumple got home.

After her shower, Belle had just enough time to put together the rest of the picnic basket before Rumple arrived. She knew that she would never quite get used to him just popping in all over the place.

"Are you ready for our picnic, Belle?" Rumple asked as he strolled across the room. He was a mere few feet from her and he picked up on an amazing smell. Was it her hair? Yes, it was her hair. It smelled fruity, like watermelon. It was addicting. Belle quickly spun around and Rumple lurched backwards, so as to not invade her personal space.

"Yes Rumple. I am ready. Everything is packed into this basket. Where exactly are we having our picnic?"

"Over in the garden, just a short walk from here."

"Wonderful," Belle responds. "I'm sure it'll be just beautiful."

As Belle and Rumple enjoy the food that Belle packed, she sits quietly and admires the beauty of the garden. There are many beautiful flowers and even a water fountain. Belle can't help but be in awe of her surroundings. She wonders why Rumple never had anyone to share this beautiful estate with.

"Rumple?" she asks.

"Yes, Belle."

"How come no one lives here with you? I mean, before me."

"No one ever wanted to live with me. After my wife left, and then my son, no one wanted to be around me. I retreated out to this countryside to be alone. No one wants to be with a monster."

"But you're not a monster," Belle exclaims. "You're a man. A very handsome man if you ask me."

"You, you think I'm handsome?" Rumple asks.

"Of course. Don't you?"

"No, I don't," Rumple says.

"Well, you should," Belle says laying her hand overtop of Rumple's.

Rumple quickly looks down at the contact and Belle sees his reaction. She immediately removes her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't Belle. It's just that no one has touched me since my son left. I forgot what human touch felt like."

"Oh Rumple," Belle sighs. Then she takes his hand in hers and holds it tight. "You have me now," she says. "And I'm never letting go."


End file.
